massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Prestatamore
|- | ! scope="row"| | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} My Story (You enter a pub, searching for the man named Prestatamore. You inquire the bartender, and he points you to a boisterous character sitting in a far corner of the bar. You sit down across from the tipsy man. He greets you.) "Well, hullo there, stranger! Have a drink! We're celebratin' Lakeside's victory against Fellowship's recent raid." (You begin asking a flurry of questions. In the middle of taking a drink from his pint mug, he sputters and coughs as sweet mead fills his windpipe.) " *cough, cough* ...What's that? You want to 'know more about me'? Now's not a time fer askin' questions, friend, now's a time fer merriment and revelry! (He shouts to the bartender) Barkeep! 'Nother round o' mead, o'er here!" (He coughs again, still recovering from your initial questioning. You prod him further.) "...Well, if you insist, but whatever for? I'm less int'restin' than a pile o' overturned sod." (You become more staunch.) "...Now, there's no need to get pushy, stranger. Let's not stir up a ruckus, there's guards about. I'd hate to be thrown in the cage again. Pah, fine. Follow me to the upstairs lobby, where it's quieter and we may speak in peace." (The two of you leave the table and he leads you through the carousal and upstairs, into a quiet lobby where the mirthful shouts of the first floor are but muffled whispers that rise up through the floorboards. You both take seats at a small table, and he begins his story.) "...Ahhh, well. I'll start from my humble beginnings in this land. I arrived here by ship from a far-off port town called Anvil, in a country known as Cyrodiil. My time there had grown boring after saving the world from an evil army of Daedra led by the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon. I chose to retire into the aforementioned town of Anvil, where life as I knew it began to grow stale, and as moldy as the interiors of the buildings on the Anvil Waterfront. After months of mulling over my state of being, I decided to take a ship to a new land, one that I had heard of from a particular crew of sailors that made regular strolls through town. They said the place was called 'Ceardia', and that it was home to wonders and treasures uncountable. As I said, I took a ship and arrived here after 8 or so months of seafaring. When the voyage finished, and my foot left the gangplank of the Sea Tub Clarabella and touched down on the docks of Silver Edge City, I began to wonder if I should fall in with a hold in order to secure myself at least a decent living for my first few months here. I checked the local message board for listings, and found one that seemed suitable for a newcomer to Ceardia: 'Sentinels', the hold was called. I sent a carrier pidgeon to the place, asking the hold's officers if I could join them. I stayed at the Elder Dragon's Inn, until a week later, when I received a letter back from one called Gabriel, 'The Baron of Blood' (BloodBaron), which stated that Sentinels would glady accept me into their ranks. I packed my things and departed. During my time with Sentinels, I made friends that would prove to remain trusted, close companions for as long as I ever imagined myself to live, such people as Jared Craulnober, the Elf-Ranger (Jared4242), Pups, the powerful Archmage (DezyPuppy), Zao, the Redstone Prodigy (Zaonort), Clock, the Swashbucklin' Lass (Clockart), and Ash, the Vampire Queen (Boom77777). I did eventually leave Sentinels, however, when I came to learn that they were the entire reason behind the destruction of Lukkerdam by the witch-banshee, 'Mrs. Baver'. I left with Ash, who traveled with me to the forest continent of Daendroc to found Alikris. We resided there for a few months, but my lust for power led to my downfall as leader of Alikris. I had agreed to secretly serve BeeRando, Emperor of Lumini, while officially serving under the empire of Brittanea. I was instructed to gather information on Brittanea, and so long as I provided BeeRando with information, Alikris would have Lumini's hidden protection. A week passed, when I had become utterly disgusted with myself. I realized that I only sought power while serving as leader of Alikris. I thereby decided to leave Alikris behind me, giving control of the proud hold to Ash, who was not at all sure of herself in being a leader. She did, however, turn out to be the best leader this old bloke could have hoped for, and for that I'm proud. I traveled to the frosty climes of Ellador with two of my closest companions, Jared and Pups, and we founded the settlement of Riverwood on a strip of forest that lie trapped within the fork of a river. Riverwood was a pleasant place, growing steadily and surely. There were those who would raid us, but I don't recall any resounding victories against Riverwood. We were a fair people, and wished to be left alone, but trouble always seemed to work its way toward us. Later in Riverwood's life, I stepped down from my position as mayor so that I could retire and live on much simpler terms, relieved of the stresses of leading a faction, to merely enjoy what I had helped create. I gave leadership of Riverwood to the Elf-Ranger and resolved to live in a large home on the riverbank that I had built weeks earlier. Under leadership of Craulnober, Riverwood began to fade... I awoke one morning with an idea in mind. I went to Jared and asked him if he would like to leave Riverwood and flee to Ellador's easternmost continent and live quietly in a forest cottage. He was elated at the thought, and it was decided that we were to drag Pups with us to the Cloakwood Forest in Ellador's most easterly reaches and build a settlement named Lakeside. After a time, we began to establish ourselves as bandit hunters. My longtime friends Zao and Clock chose to join us in Lakeside, and we reside there to this very day." (He drinks deeply of his pint glass.) "...Now, does me story satisfy ye? ...Good. I'll not suffer any more o' yer questionin'. I know not why you question me, nor what you intend to do with the story I've provided ye, but I'm bloody ready for some o' Jared's fire-whiskey. I'd invite ye to accompany me, that we may finish the night on a merrier note." (He stands up from the table, and walks back downstairs to rejoin the celebration, leaving you contemplative in the silence of the pub's second-floor lobby.) Prestatamore.png|Here we have Prestatamore, rummaging through his things. mrsbaver.png|Prestatamore, facing off against the witch-banshee, MrsBaver, at Lukkerdam. Prestatamore_Logo.png|(My forum pic.) Category:Members Category:(RP) Characters Category:Factions